Trust me
by Mercony
Summary: Bobby/Rogue. What happend after they met. First movie. Every chapter is about trusting the one you love.


**So, I am beginning this Bobby/Marie (Rogue/Iceman) story. It is mainly about when Marie/Rogue came to school and met Bobby, how their relationship built and how Bobby find out a way to touch her. It is Rogue and Bobby's POV.**

**Rogue POV.**

Silence.  
I am walking through the halls at night. I couldn't get to sleep, because of nightmares where I killed people. Those nightmares remind me how inconvenient my powers sometimes can be.  
Weirdly, my powers aren't always terrible. For example, when the school is getting attacked, I can weaken someone, but also kill someone very quickly.  
But the downside is that I can't touch anyone I dearly care about. I couldn't give Logan a hug or even hand for being my friend. I can now, but carefully, and only if I'm wearing my gloves. But I could never have any relationship, because I wouldn't be able to kiss him. Not that I would never try anymore.  
When I just want go around the corner I think I hear a sound, but when I look around no one is in sight, so I guess it's just my imagination.  
I open the kitchen door en walk to the fridge to get a juice. When I turn around I see someone sitting at the table.  
Someone with short blond hair and a friendly face. He is wearing dark blue shorts and a white T-shirt. I know him from some classes.  
Bobby.

**Bobby POV.**

Rogue.  
What is she doing here? It's the middle of the night. She looks sad, I wonder why.  
But I can't help but notice how pretty she is either way. Her hair is in a ponytail and a couple of her white locks are loose. She wears grey sweatpants and a black tanktop.  
A lot of the guys thinks she's hot, but I really want to get to know her. She's different, her power really has an impact on her life.  
''Hey Rogue,'' I say smile at her.  
She looks kind of surprised but after some awkward seconds she finally says something ''Hey uhm, it's Bobby right?''  
I laugh ''Yea, even though a lot of people call me Iceman. I sit one table at you're right in class'' I see her think ''why don't you sit? I mean, if you can't sleep we can just talk for a little while..''  
She hesitates but eventually does sit in the chair opposite of me. She wears her gloves, as usual. I notice I'm staring at her hands for a little too long. When I look up Rogue looks even more sad. It is because I was staring?  
''What's wrong?'' I ask like there isn't a problem.  
Her face soften ''I notice you were staring at my gloves,'' she looks down ''you can call me Marie by the way.''  
I am surprised, no one ever knew her name. So why would she tell me?  
''I like that, it suits you.'' She looks up blushing. ''Really? You think so?''  
''Of course, I mean, you seem very nice and you are very pretty.''  
But I instantly regret from saying that. Why did I say that she's pretty? She is, but I just embarrassed myself.

**Rogue POV.**

Wait, did he just say that I am pretty?  
I never heard anyone say that to me before since my first kiss. I guess they just were scared of me and they instantly started looking at me like I am a killer.

"Really?" I ask while trying to hide my red cheeks. ''Yeah.. well uh, you are.. uh, aren't you? Well, I.. think you are..'' he stutters. And now he is blushing to.

For a couple of minutes we are both just thinking about how uncomfortable this is.  
He thinks I'm pretty, but why do I care about his opinion so much, I never really talked to him. I decide not to think about it anymore.

The door opens and we both quickly turn to the door. Logan walks in and when he sees us a confused look takes place on his face.  
''What are you guys doing her on this late hour? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?'' he sounds like he isn't really interested in the answer and scratches his head while opening a door in the wall. He takes out a bottle or beer.  
''You've been hiding that?'' Bobby asks impressed while laughing.  
Logan looks suspicious at me but quickly looks away at Bobby ''Yup, since there isn't anything good in this school, so I just collected my own storage.'' He smiles.  
''Well I should go off to bed and let you drink a little Logan.'' I say looking at him with a disapproving look on my face but also quite confused because of the strange looks he has been giving at me and Bobby.  
''Yea, I should probably go back to, tomorrow school starts early. I'll just walk with you.'' Bobby says standing up and already walking to the hallway.  
Logan looks at me ''so, couldn't sleep? The boy either?'' again with the suspicious look on his face.  
''Apparently,'' I say as casual as possible ''when I came her he was sitting at the table, just drinking some juice.''  
''Hmm,'' he growls ''at least he seems like a decent guy. Now go to bed.''  
''Yeah, 'night,'' I say and give him a hug. I wonder what he meant by that comment. I walk out the door and see Bobby standing against a wall still waiting for me. He is looking down.  
When I look at his hands I see a rose of ice. It looks the same like he made on my desk when I first came here.  
He looks up ''Oh hey, let's go.''  
''Oh uh yea,'' I say still focused on his hands ''I remember that rose.''  
''Yea, I made it on your desk. I like making it,'' He looks back down ''let's go.''

We walk up to my room in complete silence. We are both very uncomfortable. But when we get to my door he breaks the silence.  
''Well, goodnight, Marie,'' he says with a smile and walks away.  
And with I stand here frozen. Surprised by how normal it felt when I told my name but also of how right is sounds when he says it outloud.

**That's it, I am making more chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
